


He's Just Chat Noir

by HoneyOpal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, basically they fuck each other but in a romantic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyOpal/pseuds/HoneyOpal
Summary: "Sometimes... Chat would look at her, his blonde hair illuminated like a halo in the dimming, orange sunlight with a lovestruck smile. As if she singlehandedly contained every beautiful thing in the universe in the very fabric of her skin. It drove her crazy.Crazy enough to make her want to lean in and just-"Steamy, fluffy, sinful Marichat oneshot requested by a fan! Mostly PWP, but one-sided reveal at the end. Enjoy!





	He's Just Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalcontentSkeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcontentSkeleton/gifts).



**He’s Just Chat Noir**

**A Miraculous Ladybug oneshot by luxuriant-starlight // HoneyOpal**

 

It was a pretty typical Friday evening in Summer in Paris.

The night air was much cooler than it had been that afternoon. Still, it was a bit too warm for Marinette (and Tikki)’s liking. She had set up a couple of floor fans in the corners of her studio apartment, and set it on medium- reveling in how it blew such cold, refreshing air against her hot skin. Tikki was curled up snoozing on the kitchen counter next to a fan Marinette set up just for her.

 

School had been out for quite sometime now. It was the middle of July and Marinette had spent the summer thus far focusing on her designs and her amazing new Gabriel internship (yes- seriously!). Plus, she still had almost a whole entire month left before she had to return to school for the new Fall semester.

 

Marinette sighed contently, stretching her toes beneath her desk as she lost herself in thought, the dull scratching of her pencil against the page of her sketchbook faint in the back of her mind.

 

She thought of the life she led, now. She was no longer the bumbling, day-dreaming, 13 year old girl she once was. That was nothing but a distant memory now.

 

Now Marinette was nearly 20. She had recently moved out of the lofty, attic bedroom of her childhood, and now lived in a lovely studio apartment 15 minutes away. She loved her parents, of course, but she- as any teenager- craved independence, and thought that moving out during university would give her the independence she needed.

 

So now here she was- a technically grown woman living on her own, studying fashion so as to one day take Paris Fashion Week by storm. Her friends from college had all gone their separate ways, though most of them kept in touch.

 

Alya still lived nearby, attending university as a journalism major- still as invested in the Ladyblog as ever. Nino was in and out. He technically lived in Paris, but travelled all over Europe (especially to the UK and Germany and Ibiza) to work on his music. Nathaniel went to study art in Italy. Mylene and Ivan both got accepted to the same college in New York, where she believed Mylene was attending nursing school. Alix was pre-law at Oxford. Marinette and Chloe buried the hatchet a few years ago ( _I know, right?_ ), and she was now pre-med at a university around Paris.

 

And Adrien…

 

Well. He was around, too.

 

Truth be told, she couldn’t quite shake the way she felt about him. Even though they had been close and _comfortable_ friends for years now- it just made her love him more. Especially now that she had seen his flirty side.

 

But no. That door had closed. As far as anyone except Alya was concerned, she was totally 100% over him.

 

_Well. 97%._

 

And as for Chat Noir…

 

She still didn’t know his identity. Unfortunately.

 

Not to say that Marinette was actively trying to find out. She was just curious. Hawkmoth had been caught and imprisoned a whole year ago, now, and everything that was keeping them from revealing their identities to each other (their own safety, basically) was no longer really an issue.

 

Plus, with all the free time and redundant “patrols” they had now (as well as all the times he would hang out with her while she was out of the mask on her new apartment balcony), they had become much closer friends. No longer did she see Chat as a ridiculous, insatiable flirt. Not that that was all he was before, of course- he’s always been loyal and kind-hearted and dependable. But now he was so much more… _sincere_ in the way he spoke to her.

 

Sure, he still had bad cat puns (some things never change) and flirted with her senselessly, but now he opened himself up to her. Told her things about him and his past. Cried in front of her. Told her, with a completely serious look on his face, that she was the most phenomenal woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

 

Not to mention how he acted around her as Marinette. Following her around, waiting for her on her balcony (making a quick memory of the time she usually got home), laying on her lap and staring at her as she knit or sewed or sketched. They shared cookies and hot cocoa with her on her couch and had long, ongoing conversations about their favorite video games and movies and comic books and animes.

 

And, sometimes, during their late night Saturday patrols, when it was just them (and no Volpina or Queen Bee) and they would grab pastries and coffee and watch the sunrise atop the Eiffel Tower together, she’d catch him staring at her.

 

Chat would look at her, his blonde hair illuminated like a halo in the dimming, orange sunlight with a lovestruck smile. As if she singlehandedly contained every beautiful thing in the universe in the very fabric of her skin. It drove her _crazy_.

 

Crazy enough to make her want to lean in and just-

 

_Just relax._

 

Marinette really needed to deal with these internalized feelings.

 

But not now. Right now, she needed to get her mind off of Chat Noir.

 

She sighed again, erasing an unwieldy pencil mark before blowing the eraser shavings away and putting the pencil down altogether, stretching back on her office chair, and lazily analyzing her latest work in progress. It was good, but it needed something. It seemed a bit too simple.

 

 _Maybe if I added some cool stitching along the edges..._ She mused to herself, contemplating her idea. _It just needs something._

 

“It’s beautiful, Marinette. But it definitely needs something.”

 

Marinette jumped, tipping her office chair backward. She would’ve hit the ground had a certain leather-clad superhero not caught her (and the chair) before she had the chance.

 

_Speak of the devil._

 

Yup. Chat Noir today was very much different than the Chat Noir she knew when she was 13. No longer was short and adolescent and gangly and lanky. Now he towered over her, taller and bigger. He filled out his leather suit nicely- toned with larger biceps, now-, his body shaped sort of like a lean “dorito,” as Alya recently called it. The leather suit, of course, which had changed over the years- both their suits had. His was only slightly different. He had belts wrapped around his waist, and his boots were less comically cat like- they were now more like just normal combat boots (except still with the paw print pattern on the bottom). He was tanner, his hair was now a little longer (sometimes he even wore a cute little ponytail).

 

Basically, puberty had been very kind to Chat Noir.

 

“Chat! What have I told you about sneaking in and surprising me like that!” Marinette huffed, standing up from her seat in the office chair and straightening out her clothes. She wasn’t particularly dressed. She had on fluffy patterned PJ shorts and a thin pink camisole.

 

“Sorry.” Chat grinned, moving a strand of hair out of her face. Her cheeks tinted pink. “I saw you from the window and you just looked so peaceful.”

 

Marinette sighed and pursed her lips, glancing away from his face, before inhaling sharply and looking up at him. “Can I help you?”

 

“ _Meow-ch_ , Princess.”  His grin grew wider as he grabbed a chair from her dining table (a few feet away from her desk), and sat it next to the desk as Marinette sifted through her art supplies in search of her colored pencils. He sat down backwards, tilting the chair dangerously forward. “I just felt like talking, tonight, is all.”

 

“I see. About anything in particular?” She asked, sitting back down on her office chair and picking up her pencil, biting her lip and trying to focus on her sketch.

 

“Not really. But we could talk about that.” Chat gestured to the sketch, leaning even more forward on the bright blue metal chair. “I said I think it needs something.”

Marinette made a noise of agreement. “I think so, too. But I’m stumped. I can’t figure out what it needs.”

 

Chat nodded solemnly, thoughtfully. “Maybe some embroidery on the skirt?”

 

“I don’t want it to be too loud. I was planning for it to be patterned.”

 

“Hm… maybe if you changed the simple straps to something more cross-bodied. It maintains the simplicity of the dress, but adds a bit of uniqueness.”

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, glancing at him before grinning and beginning to draw it in. “Since when are you a fashion expert? I thought you didn’t care about fashion.”

 

“Well, I don’t.” Chat admitted, looking back up at her. “But let’s just say I’ve been around the industry for a while.”

 

“Really? How?” Marinette asked, almost instantly regretting prying.

 

“I have...family who works in fashion.” Chat told her, seeming to carefully choose his words. “So, I’ve been around it since I was a kid.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Marinette had known Chat for years- and she had never once even wondered what his family might do. This was definitely new information.

 

She glanced up at him, to find her looking intently at her- as if he was studying the very way she trained her eyes on the page or gripped the pencil in the hand. She turned pink again and turned back to the sketch, drawing a bit messier now.

 

He was kind of looking at her like he did when she-

 

 _Focus._ Marinette chastised herself.

 

Right.

 

For what felt like eternity, but was most likely only a few minutes, Marinette and Chat Noir were silent. He watched as she sketched, and she tried **very** hard to focus on sketching in a few extra straps (and then coloring in the sketch).

 

When she finally finished, she inhaled sharply and dared to look back up at him, raising her eyebrows in a silent question.

 

Chat looked down and bit his lip, checking out the drawing. Her heart fluttered. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I-_

 

“It looks much better now, Marinette.” Chat replied, looking up at her and baring a proud, happy, genuine smile.

 

 _Oh_ **_fuck._ **

 

“O-oh.” Marinette coughed, clearing her throat and glancing to the side. “Y-you like it?”

 

“Yeah! I love it!” Chat grinned, excitedly, before softening. “You really are amazing, Marinette. I’ve never met anyone so talented.”

 

_She was so fucked._

 

“Oh.” Marinette tried to control her blush, her voice quiet. Her lips felt dry. “Not as amazing as Ladybug, though, huh?”

 

_Girl, what the fuck are you even saying? Are you hearing yourself? It’s just Chat Noir._

 

“My Lady is pretty spectacular.” Chat looked away, a little wistfully. “But..”

 

“But?”

 

He turned back to look at her. “But I’ve been thinking.”

 

Why was her heart beating so fast?

 

“Thinking?”

 

She looked up at him, blinking at the seemingly conflicted look on his face.

 

“I’ve been thinking...that there’s no one out there like you, Marinette.”

 

_It’s just Chat Noir._

 

He continued, moving another strand of hair from her face. Is that something he did now? “Ladybug is wonderful. And she’s one of my best friends. But a big part of what makes her- and me- wonderful are our miraculouses. At least, when we’re like this. But you…”

 

_Just Chat Noir._

 

“But you…” His voice was a whisper now, and he was looking right at her. She saw the faintest bit of red beneath his mask. “You’re pretty miraculous all on your own. Pretty...all on your own. Funny, and brave, and talented.”

 

Marinette’s breath hitched. Was he leaning in? Maybe she was too.

 

“I’ve been thinking… that maybe…”

 

“Maybe?” She asked, her heart beating a lot faster now.

 

_It’s just Chat Noir._

“Maybe I like you, Marinette. Like, _like-like_ you.”

 

Just Chat Noir. Who is kind and loyal and funny and smart and reliable and square-jawed and green eyed and sandy blonde. Who has perfectly kissable lips. Who-

 

Marinette’s lips unconsciously cut off her own thoughts. By pressing themselves to Chat Noir’s perfectly kissable, soft lips.

 

He gasped against them, as if he was surprised to be embraced by her, but his eyes quickly fluttered shut, and his hand slid up against her cheek.

 

The kiss was… there is no other way to describe it than just electric. It was electric and alive and… and so, so right. Marinette’s fingers tangled in Chat’s perfect hair.

 

His tongue darted into her mouth, sliding up against hers- as well as the sides of her teeth.

 

He leaned even more forward, the dining chair completely relying on the side of her desk to remain balanced now. The kiss was hungry. It was needy. It was six years of pent up sexual tension released into one constant, messy display of affection.

 

She wanted more, more, _more_. She wanted to drown in his kiss. She wanted to kiss him for eternity.

 

But eternity was cut short when Chat stood up from his chair.

 

“Chat…?” She asked, breathily. _Did he not want to-_

 

She was interrupted again by Chat Noir scooping her up into his arms, bridal style.

 

“Sorry, princess.” He told her, panting heavily, looking at her with hungry, lidded eyes. “But I think we should move this somewhere else.”

 

Marinette nodded, dazed and just as hungry as he looked. Had Chat always been this fucking handsome?

 

She wanted to lean in and kiss him more, she decided, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Is the bed okay?” Chat asked.

 

Marinette blushed, thinking of the implications that came along with that.

 

“Are you asking to make out in my bed, or do something more in my bed?” She asked in clarification, raising her eyebrows.

 

“I was asking about the second one, but anything you’re comfortable with is more than enough for me.” Chat Noir told her, honestly.

 

Marinette bit her lip, and swallowed, sure of her choice, her stomach filling with butterflies. “I wanna do something more, too.”

 

Chat smiled, lovingly. “I guess that means you like me too, then?”

 

Marinette blinked. “Oh- oh my God, I didn’t actually say that, did I? I just kissed you without confirming, oh Jesus-”

 

“Mari, it’s fine.”

“No- no. Chat.” Marinette placed a gentle hand on his cheek, heart fluttering again, sincere as possible. “I like you, too. I like you so much. It’s taken me way too long to realize. But I think I’ve lowkey liked you since like…forever.”

 

Chat breathed shakily, tearing up a bit, smiling so wide. “Mari… me too.”

 

“Oh, don’t cry.” Marinette warned him, holding back her own tears. “Because if you cry, I will, too!”

 

Chat laughed, holding her even closer. “Sorry. I’m just so happy.”

 

Marinette sighed, lovingly. Her heart felt full. “Me too. Now take me to the bed and ravish me, you stupid cat.”

 

“With pleasure, my Princess.”

 

He set her down softly on the bed, climbing up on top of her gently, and moving the hair out of her face and onto her pillows. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Wait.” She said, frowning.

 

“What’s wrong? Do you not have a condom? I can go pick some up if you need.” Chat offered, adding “- Not in costume, obviously.”

 

Marinette chuckled. “No, I was just gonna ask how we’re gonna do this, exactly.”

 

“Have sex? Do you not know how?”

 

Marinette snorted, rolling her eyes. “No, silly kitty. Of course I know how to have sex. I meant, how are we gonna do it if you can’t detransform?”

 

“Oh. I was gonna say- if you didn’t know, it would’ve been a _cat_ -astrophe.” Chat winked, grinning.

 

“It’s like you’re asking to not get any tonight.”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Chat laughed, before looking thoughtful. “Well, actually. The bell is a zipper.”

 

“I know that, but-” Marinette paused. She looked at him, checking out his suit, following the zipper all the way down to-. “...Are you telling me that this bell can unzip past your dick?”

 

“Don’t say it like tha-at.” Chat blushed, huffing. “But yes.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I tried it once when I needed to use the bathroom during patrol.”

 

Marinette tried to picture Chat’s suit zipping down all the way past his bits, but just burst out laughing.

 

“Again. _Meow_ -ch.” Chat pouted.

 

“Sorry, minou.” Marinette leaned up and gently pecked his lips. “Go get a condom from my nightstand, and we can get right into it, yeah?”

 

He perked right back up, getting up and heading over to rummage through her nightstand drawer “Okay!”

 

Marinette took the wrapped condom from his hand and placed it down on the bed next to her, sitting up and leaning in to where he was now sitting up on the side of the bed, and kissing him again.

 

It wasn’t their first romantic kiss anymore, but it definitely still felt magical. When she kissed him, she definitely didn’t feel fireworks or anything like those teen romance novels she read back when she was 15 said she would- but she felt right. When she kissed him, it was like that was what she was meant to do. As if his lips were made to be on hers.

 

Sure, Marinette had been with a couple of other guys. She’d kissed maybe 6 or 7 other people in her life (two of them being Nino at 11 and Alya at 16), but she’d never felt this sure about anyone before. She’d never wanted anyone else (except for Adrien) the way she wanted Chat.

 

When he touched her, she felt comfortable. When they kissed, it was as if they had been kissing regularly forever.

 

She felt pure bliss against his lips.

 

Chat Noir pulled her in closer, into his lap, his gloved hand tangling into her loose, wavy black hair. She ground up against him, rolling her hips up against his groin, in a bold and daring act of desire.

 

He moaned against her lips, and she felt his excitement grow. His erection pressed up against her, restrained by the leather of his suit and the fabric of her shorts, and seemingly begged to be released.

 

She blushed, the butterflies increasing in her stomach.

 

 _He’s just Chat Noir._ The voice in her head reminded her, again. Except, this time, it wasn’t telling her to deny her feelings for him. This time, it was reassuring her. Letting her know that he would never cross any lines with her. Never break her trust.

 

The butterflies in her stomach weren’t just butterflies, she realized. They were a feeling in her gut. An intuition. Telling her that she wanted him. She wanted this. That it was right.

 

She gently grabbed his gloved hands and guided them to her waist, sliding them underneath her camisole, against her warm skin. She wasn’t wearing a bra. His breath audibly hitched.

 

He broke apart the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, and watching her face as he slid his hands up her shirt, feeling the sides of her body. He trailed upwards, slowly, until he finally reached her soft breasts, making Marinette gasp sharply.

 

“Is… that okay?” Chat asked, tentatively. _Cutely._

 

Marinette blushed deeper (if possible), and nodded.

 

Chat let out a breath and began to massage Marinette’s breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingertips. Marinette bit her lip to hold back a moan. She had tried touching her breasts before, when she masturbated, but it had never really felt _good_ until now.

 

Chat kissed her collarbone, trailing kisses up to her neck as he continued, before finally stopping and sliding his hands upward, gently urging her to raise her arms above her head. Marinette complied, locking eyes with Chat as he slipped off her shirt- and then slid off her shorts and panties as well.

 

She blushed at him as he took her in, his cheeks visibly red now.

 

“Chat…” She started, her voice nothing but a whisper.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He told her, sincerely, making her heart race.

 

They just stared at one another for a moment, before he bit his lip and lowered himself to place his lips on one of her breasts and his hand on the other, beginning to massage it. He ground himself up against her a bit as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, making her gasp.

 

Marinette moaned and bucked her hips, instinctively. Chat grinned, looking up at her and momentarily removing his mouth from her breast.

 

“Eager, aren’t we, Princess?” He asked, chuckling.

 

Marinette’s faced burned. “Just get back to it already, Chat.”

 

“With pleasure.” He smiled and switched his mouth over the other breast, replacing the hand that massaged it and sliding it down to in between her soft thighs, urging them to spread. Marinette’s heartbeat nearly stopped.

 

He looked up at her, his eyes asking for a silent confirmation that this was okay, and that he could do this. She nodded, and he furrowed his eyebrows, giving her that hungry look again, before sliding two gloved fingers inside her, carefully.

 

Marinette moaned and bucked again, louder this time.

 

 _I really hope these walls aren’t_ **_that_ ** _thin…_ She thought, unable to control the volume of her reactions.

 

Chat raised himself back up again, kissing her neck as he began to slide his leather-clad fingers in and out of her. She felt herself get wetter and wetter. She bit her lip to try and hold back a moan, but once glance down at Chat- furrowed and focused on pleasuring her, his cheeks red, his sandy blonde hair blowing in the air from the floor fan nearby- and she couldn’t hold back. Her moans began to come out louder and more consistent.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Mari…” Chat breathed, hotly, against her neck, sending shivers down her spine, making her arch her back underneath his touch.

 

“Ch-Chat…” She breathed, right back, as he slid a third finger inside her.

 

His fingers began to pump inside of her faster.

 

“Ch-Chat...Chat….Chat…” She moaned, uncontrollably, squirming and rocking up into his fingers, her skin burning with heat.

 

God, this was good. So good. She began to see stars in her vision, her moans coming out naturally now, her blush reaching her ears. She was close, she realized. _Just a little bit mo-_

 

Chat stopped.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Marinette whined, squirming beneath him.

 

“Sorry, Princess. I just can’t handle those moans. I have to-” He fumbled with his zipper bell, pulling it down and sliding his suit down his shoulders a bit, revealing a toned, tanned body. “I have to get this **_off_ **.”

 

She stared at him, dazedly passing him the condom scattered on the bed next to her. She watched, hungry, as he ripped it open with his teeth and pulled his zipper even lower.

 

 _Woah._ She thought, eyeing the erection that had been confined (painfully) in his skin-tight suit. That sure as hell ain’t average.

 

Marinette bit her lip and whined as he rolled the condom slowly onto himself, before glancing back up at her.

 

“Marinette…” He began, cupping her cheek, tangling fingers in her hair. “Is this okay? Are you sure about this?”

 

Her heart warmed, melting at his tender touch. She gently gripped the hand on her cheek, pulling it to her lips and kissing his palm, lovingly.

 

“Yes. This is more than okay.” She smiled, looking up at him.

 

“God, I love you.” Chat breathed, smiling back at her, before realizing what he’d just said, fumbling “I-I mean-”

 

She cut him off by leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you, too, Kitty.”

 

He blushed, smiling and glancing away, clearly enamoured. _So cute.._

 

“Go on then.” She urged, smiling softly.

 

Chat nodded, still a little dazed, and gently laid her back down onto the bed, before locking eye contact and slowly sliding himself into her. Marinette let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

His lips pressed against hers and he began to slide in and out of her. His long cock spread open her walls, sliding deep inside of her, hitting all the right spots with every thrust.

 

She wanted to call it fucking, but it didn’t feel like that. When he was there, on top of her, it felt so right. She had been denying him all these years in favor of someone who never even recognized she liked him. But now, Marinette was looking at the man who had always been right under her nose, and realizing that he might just be the one she’s been looking for all along.

 

Chat slid his lips down her jaw and neck as he made love to her. Making love. That’s what he was doing. He panted and moaned breathily against her skin, his hot breath adding an extra layer of stimulation to her already overstimulated mind.

 

Marinette let out a series of soft, uncontrollable moans. She gripped onto him, digging her nails into his back. She saw those stars in her vision again. Except this time, they were brighter. The pleasure was overwhelming.

 

As he sped up the pace, Marinette distantly wondered if this is what heaven was like.

 

She moaned his name, rolling her hips into his thrusts, now. Chat grabbed her spread calves and lifted her legs up over him- resting the backs of her knees on his shoulders, forcing her back back down onto the bed. This only enabled him to get in deeper, harder.

 

Marinette’s back arched. Her moans were louder, now. Borderline screams. She gripped the white sheets underneath her, locking her ankles against his back, not allowing him to slide out.

 

“Chat.... Chat…” She moaned, eyebrows knitting.

 

Said alley cat groaned above her, grating his teeth together, his face twisted in beautiful concentration.

 

“M-Marinette, I’m...so…so…” He struggled, sobbing out in pleasure.

 

“M-me too. Me too. Me too, Chaton...oh, _fuck_.” She sobbed with him, whining out, trying to find sweet release. “P-please...fuck…”

 

Chat made a few last hard thrusts, pushing her over the edge, before he finally came, screaming out her name as he did.

 

Marinette screamed, throwing her head back, tightening the grip of her ankles around him, her orgasm ripping through her body, rocking her entire goddamn world. _This really_ **_is_ ** _heaven._

 

For a moment, they remained in that position, panting weakly, sweat dripping down their skin.

 

Chat Noir finally slid out of her grasp, removing the used condom and tossing it in the trash next to her bed, before collapsing next to her. He was a tired, sweaty mess. And he looked so beautiful like that. He was so beautiful. Inside and out. And he loved her. He _loved_ her.

 

_He loves me. He loves me and he just made love to me._

 

She began to giggle through her tired pants. Her giggles quickly turned into hysterical laughing. She felt so _light._

 

“Marinette?” Chat asked, with that sweet confused look on his face.

 

Marinette simply laughed and threw her arms around him, getting on top of him and placing a big kiss on his lips before pulling away to look at his face. His eyes sparkled, and his cheeks were red.

 

“You said you loved me.” She told him, a big grin on her face. “You love me. And I love you, too. I’ve loved you for so long, and I didn’t even realize it.”

 

Chat smiled, sincerely. “Well, in that case. I’m a- _paw_ -lled I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes before kissing him again, snuggling into his arms. He smiled softly and began stroking her cheek, moving the strands of her messy sex hair behind her ears.

 

“I love you.” She told him, not so in denial anymore.

 

“I love you, too.” He replied, before licking his lips. “Have you really loved me a long time?”

 

“Yeah. I think I’ve loved you since we were 14 and you started showing up on my balcony, begging for treats.” She chuckled. “But I don’t think I realized it ‘till recently.”

 

“That’s probably when I started loving you, too, I think.” He confessed, blushing shyly.

 

They shared another soft kiss, before curling up in each other’s arms. There was a comfortable silence, for a bit.

 

It was late. There were no sounds in her apartment (unlike there were in the day, when Marinette’s music and the noisy neighbors next door and the whirr of her constantly used sewing machine filled the space). Now, there was just the quiet lull of the floor fan, their heartbeats, and their soft breathing. Marinette began to feel rather sleepy.

 

“So, what do you think made you realize it?” Chat Noir asked, finally, his voice just a whisper.

 

“Mm…” Marinette sighed. “Maybe after you started taking me up to the Eiffel Tower after our weekend patrols and watching the sunrise with me.”

 

Chat sat up, looking at her, shock on his face. “What did you just say?”

 

Marinette frowned, sitting up to look at him. What did she-

 

Her eyes widened. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

 

“My Lady?”

 

_Fuck._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, on the latest chapter of my fic I Won’t Say I’m In Love, I wrote in the note section on ao3 that the first person to guess a reference I made in the chapter would get any one-shot they wanted ASAP, and one of my lovely fans (MalcontentSkeleton) guessed it and requested a oneshot with “anything Marichat or Adrinette, be it fluff or sin so something with those.”
> 
> I haven’t written sin in a hot minute, so I decided writing a sinful one-shot would be a good practice! So I wrote this steamy marichat one-shot for y’all, complete with a sweet little one-sided reveal. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed! And if you did, don't forget to kudos, comment, and check out my other fics! And you can also check me out on my tumblr (luxuriant-starlight).


End file.
